


Harry Styles Imagines

by kayleeann123



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), harry/you - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fanfiction, Imagines, Love, Romance, Smut, Styles - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, harry - Freeform, harry/you - Freeform, makinglove, your name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleeann123/pseuds/kayleeann123
Summary: Hi I'm Kaylee and I write stories on Wattpad. I decided to upload some chapters from my Harry Imagines fanfic on Wattpad to A03. Thanks for reading :)





	1. Back Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Kaylee and I write stories on Wattpad. I decided to upload some chapters from my Harry Imagines fanfic on Wattpad to A03. Thanks for reading :)

Your point of view

"You look so good baby." I turn behind me and smile at my boyfriend Harry. He checks me out up and down and chuckle to myself. We're getting ready for this dinner that our friends invited us to. 

Harry is sitting on the couch in our living room waiting for me to fix my hair and do my makeup before we go. We're running kind of late but I don't feel guilty because our friend Niall and his wife are always late, so he can wait for us this once. "Thank you. I love that suit I picked out for you." I tell him with a smile. He winks at me and I grin like an idiot. I have never been this happy with someone. We've been dating for about a year and everyday has been beautiful with him. He is the first guy that I have ever been in love with and I do not think I will ever stop. 

"If we weren't late, I would fuck you right out of that dress." He bites his bottom lip and sits back on the couch getting a better look at me.

I bite my lip a little and smirk, thinking about our beautiful sex life. He makes me feel so good and wanted when we make love. No man that I have ever dated has made me scream and cum as fast as Harry.  
I walk over, put my dress up a little and straddle him. "I don't think they'll mind if we're late a few minutes." 

I start to kiss him nice and slow. I start to kiss his neck. "mm, Harry.", I moan in his ear. I go back to his lips and our kissing becomes more lustful and I get even more horny. He brings me in closer and I grind my hips into him causing him to pant a little bit. "Let's get this dress off." 

All of a sudden I hear Harry's phone ring and I roll my eyes at the interruption. I get up off of him and he takes out his phone from his pocket and answers. I saw Niall's name pop up on the screen. Of course.

"Yeah, we're on our way. Sorry we were delayed." Harry gives me a sexy look after he lied to Niall. I chuckle a little because of what we were about to do. Harry puts the phone call on speaker phone. "Well we've been here waiting for about 15 minutes and you haven't answered not one of my texts Harry. Why is that?"

"I was probably in the bathroom, listen, I'll see you in a few. Now you know how we feel when you're late 99% of the time."

"Yeah, yeah just get over here, dammit." Niall sounds so annoyed. He hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"I guess we should get going." I suggest, still a little bit flustered. "Yeah let's go. You know how he gets when he hasn't had food in a little while. I'm going to go start the car." 

"Okay I just need to put on my foundation and I'm finished, I promise."

"Yeah, sure babe." He jokes and walks out the front door.

👄👄👄

The restaurant is not that far probably like a twenty five minute drive. 

We pull out the driveway and drive down our street. "I really hope this restaurant has some shrimp Alfredo." I blurt out to make conversation. "mm, that sounds so good right now.", Harry replies.

After about 5 minutes of driving, I feel Harry's hand touch my thigh and he rubs on it a little. I think I know what he is about to do. I feel my panties getting a little bit soaked and I bite my lip trying to hold in my lustful thoughts. "Baby, I need you right now. I thought I could hold it but I can't." He confesses.

"I can't hold it either Harry. Niall could definitely wait." I whine.

Harry drives to a empty street and parks on the right side of it. 

We immediately get out on both ends of the front of the car and rush to the back seat.

I go in first sitting down at the edge of the seat and he crashes his lips into mine and leads me to lie down. Harry gets sits up, slams, and locks the door behind him. 

He starts to kiss on my neck and sucks on my favorite spot. I start to rub on his long beautiful brown hair messing it up, but I don't care. 

I feel him put one finger through my panties and I pant, throwing my head back in pleasure. "Fuck, you're so wet for me y/n. I can't wait to taste that nectar." 

He pulls down my underwear and I help him to pull my dress up a little. 

His head immediately goes down to my valley. He licks the opening of my vagina and starts to suck on it, giving me eye contact. "Uh Harry.. fuck yes!" My hands go to his hair once again and I tug on it hard. He licks and sucks on my pussy slow, making me go fucking crazy. He knows I like it faster. "That feels so good babe, shit. Go faster.." 

He goes faster and I open my legs wider for him, biting my lip at the sensation. He stops and starts to rub on my clitoris in small circles, looking at me with his hungry, emerald green eyes. 

"You taste amazing baby. Who made you this wet?"

"You Harry, you!" He fingers me, pumping them in and out. I start to grind on the car seat because of good it is.

Harry goes down on me again, moaning into my pussy and speeds up more than he did before. "Right there Harry, right there!" I can feel his moans vibrate through my body. I don't think I can last much longer.

"Uh! Harry I'm going to fucking cum!" My other hand grips on the head of the front car seat. I feel my body quiver as my fluids shoot out of my vagina. "That's right, cum for me baby." He moans.

He licks me all up some more and comes back up from there. He kisses me passionately, entering his tongue into my mouth, tasting myself. We both sit up trying to catch our breaths. Harry unbuckles his belt and pulls out his cock, jerking himself off slowly.

I hear Harry's phone ring again. "Ugh, he's so annoying." 

I know baby. We'll pick up to where we left off tonight. Okay?" He kisses me on my forehead and we both go back to the front seat. 

Harry picks up his phone. "Yes Niall we are driving. We're ten minutes away."


	2. His Jersey Part 1

Warning: This chapter contains very strong sexual content! 

Your point of view

"I'll be home in a few days baby, don't worry. Everything is going well here. I'll see you soon okay?" My husband Harry tells me over the phone.

"Okay. Just call me tomorrow. Love you." 

"I will. Love you too." He hangs up and I immediately feel like shit again. Harry has been away in New Jersey for about a month for his new job and I never thought I'd miss him this much. He has never been away from me for this long so it's been really hard. It's just me and him in this beautiful loft on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. All I do is go to work, come home, relax and sleep. I see my friends at times but they're all busy with their families and children. I decide to watch some Netflix on the Smart Apple TV. 

After about an hour or so, I hear the beep go off for the dryer. I decided since I have time I should do some laundry so I don't have to do it on the weekend. I pick the basket off of our bedroom floor and head to the kitchen to get the dry clothes out. I take all the clothes out and head to our bedroom. I open the closet door by the bed and start to fold some clothes and pile them on the top shelf. I see something white and navy blue at the back of the shelf and pull it out to see what it is. 

"Damn, he's hasn't worn this in a while." I say to myself. It's Harry's football jersey when he would play on the weekends with his friends but he hasn't played in so long because of how busy he is at his new job. I think about how good he looks in this jersey. I bite my bottom lip remembering his beautiful skin glistening in the sun as he would throw the ball at one of his mates. His biceps look so good and the way his sweat would run down his neck and arms would turn me on so much. I take a sniff of it and my body tingles a little bit. It smells like him even though it was washed before. 

"mm, fuck." I moan. I smell it again and get horny all of a sudden. I begin to think about how wonderful our sex life is. The last time we had sex was two nights before he left. He fucked me so good that night. I wanted to do it again the night before he left but he was too tired from working a double shift that day. 

I put his jersey down on the edge of the bed and take off all my clothes. I get super excited because I haven't had any sexual stimulation since he's been gone. I put on his jersey, laughing at myself because of what I'm about to do. I don't normally do this but I just have to get off. I can't help but think about the way he touches me, kisses me, and fucks me. He knows my body more than anyone. He knows exactly what I want. 

I lay down in the middle of the bed and begin to smell his jersey again that I have on. I trace my fingers around my V line, teasing myself a little. "Harry baby, I miss you so much." I whisper to myself. I cup my vagina and start to rub on it a little. Shit, this feels fantastic and I'm just now getting started. I throw my head back in pleasure and put my index finger inside of me. I bite my lips because of how wet I am. I start to rub on my clit in small circle slowly, taking in all the sensation. My mind automatically thinks about Harry fingering me, sucking on my lips, licking my down there so good, telling me how good I always taste. "Uh, Harry, that's amazing, fuck!"

"Shit Harry, fuck me, please!" I scream out loud. I don't even care if the neighbors hear me. I rub my clit at a faster speed biting my lips at my lustful thoughts of him. After he eats me out, he would take out his big cock and slam into me. He knows I like it rough like that and I would moan out his name so loud. He would thrust into me slowly making me feel everything. Then, I'd claw his back and that would make him go faster. He'd tell me how good his dick feels inside of me and how the way I wrap around him makes him want to cum all over me. 

I grip my comforter so tight and turn my head around, grabbing one of the extra pillows on my bed. I put the pillow under me and start to grind on it, very close to my orgasm. This is when Harry would let me ride him while he sucks on my hard nipples and lick all over them. One thing I love about riding him is the way he holds my waist and my ass while he still has his rings on, which is the hottest thing to me. "Fuck Harry, don't stop babe." I whimper. I start to bounce on the pillow below me and grind it even harder. I can feel pressure at the pit of my stomach which means I'm almost there. I curse even more, and scream a little louder calling out his name. 

I pull a little at the collar of his jersey and smell it even more, which makes me lose my shit. "Uh, fuck yes! Harry!" I'd bend down and kiss all over his mouth, slipping my tongue inside of it. His teeth would bite my bottom lip and I would bounce even faster, shaking the whole bed. Harry would never take his eyes off of me. 

"Harry! Yes!" I stop bouncing on the pillow and shake as my orgasm comes over my whole body. I start to ride out my high. Oh my god that was what I needed.

I hear footsteps approaching my bedroom. I start to panic. "(Y/N)? Are you okay?" I hear Harry's voice from the outside of the door. He's home? The side of my mouth begins to smile.

He opens the door, "Baby are you--" He looks at me on the bed with the pillow still below me. He smirks and bites his lips because he realizes what I was doing.

I look at him with an embarrassing smile face and get off of the pillow. I jump off the bed and run to him. He catches me just in time and I hug him tighter than I ever did. I wrap my arms and legs around him and he leads us towards our bed. My head comes up from his neck and I start to kiss him all over his mouth. "I missed you so much beautiful." He whispers in my ear. He lays me down on the bed and kisses all over my neck. My legs are parted so he could be in between them. He takes his hands and holds my face. "When I heard your voice on the phone today, I knew that I had to come home. I've been away long enough."

"I miss you too. What did your boss say? Isn't he upset that you pulled out on such a short notice?"

"I told him I had an emergency at home and I would explain later. He understood."

I giggle eagerly and kiss him again. "You look so good in my jersey baby, damn.I heard you screaming my name from the front door. I thought something happened. Seeing you like this makes me so fucking hard. Let me show you how much I missed you. You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow. " His hands go up to my thighs and he squeezes my ass.  
👄👄👄


	3. His Jersey Part 2

Warning: This chapter contains very strong sexual content!

Continuation of the last Part

"You look so good in my jersey baby, damn. I heard you screaming my name from the front door. I thought something happened. Seeing you like this makes me so fucking hard. Let me show you how much I missed you. You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow. " His hands go up to my thighs and he squeezes my ass. 

I grab his face, kissing him once more, my body tingling from the anticipation. He kisses and sucks on my neck leaving hickeys all over the place. "Babe, you don't understand how much I missed you. I couldn't take it anymore." I whine in between pants.

He stops and looks into my eyes. I get lost into his gorgeous green eyes and play with his curls a little. "It was so hard being away from you. I couldn't even think straight half the time." He confesses.

We start to make out again and his hand goes under his jersey, his fingers tracing my thighs and v line. I move back on the middle of the bed so he can have more access to me. He follows my lead and I open up my legs even more, so fucking horny for him. I see him bite his bottom lip and he lets out a soft moan. "All of this just for me, fuck (Y/N).." He takes his index finger and middle fingers, pumps in and out a little and sucks the wetness off his fingers. Shit, he looks so good when he does that. My eyes follow his every move, making me whimper.

He fingers me again but a little bit longer. "Mmm Harry baby.." I whisper to him. He takes both fingers out and rests some of it on his lips teasing the fuck out of me. He licks and bites his lips then sucks it off the fingers keeping eye contact with with me. "I needed to at least taste you when I was gone but shit, you taste even more delicious than before love." 

I whimper as he does it a few more times. 

He stops, his face very flustered. "Baby, just ride my fucking face." He orders.

I give him some room for him to lay down. I straddle my legs a little bit on his shoulders and make sure that my wet pussy is just above his mouth. I bend down a little more and he immediately starts to suck on my vagina and licking all around it. I grind my hips slowly as he eats me out. "God, that feels so good Harry, yes!" The words slip out. I grind a little faster and feel him groan under me. 

His hands begin to feel all over my breasts under his jersey making me moan even louder. I touch all over his hair as his tongue flicks on my clit and his lips suck on it over and over again.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna..! Uh I'm gonna.." I feel my orgasm shoot through my valley as my body shakes. He licks it all up and I get off his face. I see some drip down his puckered lips. 

I moan into his mouth with a long kiss entering my tongue. 

"Shit (Y/N) that I was amazing. Now let me wear you out baby. " He tries to sit up, but I push him back down playfully. He chuckles at my actions, sort of confused. While he is still laying down, I unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants as well as his briefs. His veiny, erect cock springs free, dripping pre cum. 

I lean into his ear and whisper, "Let me show you how much I missed you. You work so hard for us babe. Let me show you how much you're appreciated." 

"Whatever you want baby." He responds.

I lick up and down his shaft sucking on the sides, smearing the pre cum on my lips. I begin to suck the tip putting more of him in my mouth. I grip on to his dick sucking him harder than I ever did before.

I take him out of my mouth and glide my hand up and down his shaft. 

" Fuck (Y/N), I'm not going to last long. I want to be inside you when I cum."

"Yes Harry please fuck me, I need you." I whine.

I lay down on my pillow, my legs wide open for him to enter. He takes off his shirt leaving him completely naked.

He aligns himself with my entrance and pushes himself inside of me. I wrap one of my legs on his back. " Oh baby, I miss your big cock inside me so much." I moan in his ear. I leave soft kisses on his shoulder as I rub all over his muscular back.

Harry thrusts in and out of me at a medium pace. "Shit, you're so fucking tight around me baby girl. I missed this pussy so much, always ready for me. Why did you have to wear my football jersey, hmm?", His voice gets huskier as he says these words. 

He starts to grind into me driving my hormones insane.

"You're so fucking hot in it, shit. Just the thought of me wearing it, makes you want to touch yourself?"

"You're so fucking hot in it, shit. Just the thought of me wearing it, makes you want to touch yourself?"

"Yes Harry! I can still smell you when I put it on today. You make me cum even when you're not here.."

"Mm I'm glad." He goes deeper almost hitting my g spot.

"Just like that babe. mm go deeper." I pant.

He starts to pound into me and my legs open into a V shape, almost touching the head board. 

"Shit, baby! Right there! Right there!" I scream out.

His penis goes all the way in and I feel every inch of him, finally hitting that pleasurable spot inside me. I get extremely fucked up and claw the shit out of his back. "Uh shit, don't stop Harry! Please don't stop!"

"Scream my fucking name sweet heart, Who fucks you this good? Who makes your body quiver like this?"

"You Harry! Only you!"

"That's right. You're mine and only mine.”

He stops and pulls out of me, turning me over. I already know what that means.

I bend down on my knees, arch my back and feel him enter me slowly from behind but shortly picking up the pace. He smacks my ass multiple times and I make my cheeks shake a little as he goes in and out of me. He holds my waist with both hands as he thrusts faster and faster. "Baby, oh my fucking... I'm close.. so fucking close!" He yells out.

I didn't think it was possible, but I scream out in pleasure even louder than before, extremely close to my second climax.

"Make me cum Harry! Make me cum!" 

As soon as I said those words, I feel Harry's cum release inside of me, a huge groan coming from his mouth. " Uhhh fuck, (Y/N) Yes!" He screams as he thrusts out his orgasm.

My hands immediately grip on to the messy bed sheets and I cum all over his dick. I cry his name out as I feel my orgasm take over every fiber in my body.

He pulls out of me and we both go under the covers trying to catch our breath. 

"Oh my god." I whisper. I bite my lip and kiss him.

"I'm never leaving you alone for that long again, I promise baby." He kisses me on the forehead and I come closer into him, laying down on his chest.

👄👄👄


	4. Unpredictable Part 1

I open my eyes to sun coming through my dorm window. I reach for my phone to turn off the blaring alarm of Demi Lovato's Heart Attack. I can't wake up without Demi's voice giving me life as I get up. I have my Advertising class for my Marketing major first thing this morning, which means I get to see the man of my dreams in class today. I made sure I picked out a cute floral dress with some ankle boots. I never care about what other people think of me and my appearance, but he makes me want to look cute and pretty every time I have this class.

His name is Harry Styles and he is one of the most handsome boys I've ever seen at this college. I'll never forget when I saw him at our Freshman orientation and was fell in love with everything that he was. It was like the second I saw him, I knew I had to have him. His smile, the way he spoke, the random moments of him running his fingers through his beautiful brown curls. Everything about him is perfect to me. The funny thing is, I never said one word to him, ever. I've never been more terrified to say hi to a guy or to get to know a guy in my life. From what I've seen, he's a nice genuine guy who has a lot of friends around him almost all the time. He is the same major as me and is also a baseball player. One of my favorite things is to see him in his baseball uniform. He looks so good in it.

Usually when I go into this Marketing class, the first thing I think of is to spot where he always sits and get my glance of him for the day. I make sure he doesn't see me look at him. I know, I'm insane. I go to my seat in the front always wondering what he thinks when I ask questions or answer the professor. Sometimes I daydream that he would come up to me one day and ask me my name and major but it hasn't happened. Things like this don't really happen to me. I'm not that pretty like other girls here. I don't really do makeup or dress up thst often. Lately, I've changed my closet because I just want him to notice me. I can't even get myself to introduce myself after six months of being here. I just want to know him for myself instead of getting to know how he is through my friends.

❤❤❤

"Okay class, just read chapters 36-40 for tonight and do the discussion on Blackboard. Have a good day." Our professor dismisses us and I start to pack my bag. "See you later, (Y/N)!" One of my friends says to me. "Bye Hanna, see you tomorrow!" I wave goodbye to her.

"So that's your name mystery girl?" I hear a voice say behind me. Is that him? Is he talking to me?

I turn my head and see Harry standing there with the cutest smirk on his face. What the fuck? Is this actually happening? "Um, yeah." I could barely get the words out. It came out like a whisper.

"Well, I'm Harry. I've always wanted to know more about you. You're always answering Professor Rivers questions."

I smile softly and bite my lip nervously, getting lost into his sexy green eyes. "Nice to meet you, Harry." My hand trembles nervously as I put it out in front of him so he can shake it. He shakes it firmly and lets go.  
I smile softly and bite my lip nervously, getting lost into his sexy green eyes. "Nice to meet you, Harry." My hand trembles nervously as I put it out in front of him so he can shake it. He shakes it firmly and lets go.

He pulls out the chair next to mine and sits down. My heart starts to race even faster because I'm caught off guard.  
He puts his backpack on the table and lays his back on the chair.

"So...?" He says with a little chuckle.

I smile, still confused at what's happening. "So...uh.. what's your major?" I ask like I don't already know. I've been stalking his public Instagram ever since I laid eyes on him. 

"Marketing with a concentration in Sports Management. You?" 

"That's cool. I'm Marketing, but undecided on the concentration. I'm not sure what to pick." I say with a little shrug. 

"We have the same major, awesome. How about we grab some lunch and I can help you decide? I can be your personal academic advisor." He laughs and I nod my head yes to his question. "Yeah, um thanks Harry."

I scream like a freaking fangirl in my mind who's about to see her favorite boyband in concert.

He leads the way to through the school's parking lot. Am I about to ride in Harry Styles's car? "I hope you don't mind going out to eat, I hate the food here. Plus, it's my treat." He looks to the side of me and gives me a soft smile. I get kind of uneasy because it seems weird for him to pay for me and he just met me.

"Wait, Harry you don't have to pay for me I hav--"

"Don't worry about it (Y/N). It's my pleasure. I don't really get to spend time with pretty girls like you often."

I start to grin like an idiot. "Awe Harry, you're so sweet." 

We finally get to his car and my eyes widen. "Wow is this--"

"A Rolls Royce? Yup. My parents gave it to me for my birthday." 

"Damn, it's beautiful." I whisper as I check out the exterior of the car.

He takes out the car keys from his pocket and clicks it to unlock the doors.

I open my side door and get in. I start to get this anxious feeling in my chest. Should I be going out like this with a guy I literally just met 5 minutes ago? I have been dreaming about talking to him since forever but my mother's words warning me about being careful here in college replays over and over in my head. He gets in and looks at me.

"You okay (Y/N)?"

"Yea- Yeah, I'm great." I lie, giving him a fake smile.

"Great. Let's go." He starts the engine and backs out of the parking space. As he's trying to go in the right direction to drive, I see some girls staring at us by the Business School, giving me a dirty look whispering to each other.

He finally drives up and we're off on the highway. I try to think happy thoughts. Maybe he just wants some company and he wants to help me. "What are you in the mood for?"  
"Um, maybe some Italian?"

"mm, that's sounds amazing. I know this great place right by the river, you'll love it."

I start to feel more comfortable around him. I smile to myself excited to spend some time with him.


	5. Unpredictable Part 2

Continuation of the Last Chapter

Your Point of View  
After about ten minutes of driving, we finally get to a little spot called Maggiano's Italian Restaurant. The outside is so beautiful with tables already set along the side of the restaurant. I see the hostess come out of the entrance door right away. "Table for two?" She asks. "Yup. Do you want to get a table outside by the water (Y/N)?" Harry turns to me and asks as he runs his hands on his hair.

"Sure, yeah." I smile at him, admiring his face like he's the love of my life. I can't help it, he's so gorgeous. I hope he doesn't notice.

"Okay, come this way." She takes two menus from the podium and leads the way.

We follow the hostess towards the back where the seats are by the river. She sets the menus down on the table and tells us a server will be with us shortly.

"Thank you Harry. This is... nice." I look down pretending to read the menu.

"You're welcome. So, tell me about you."

"Me? Uh.."

He laughs at my long pause. "Well, I'm from Lancaster, Pennsylvania, which is about a two hour drive from here. There's nothing much to do there, honestly. The worst part about that town is that you need a car to get everywhere and taxis are expensive. There's only like one mall and a couple of grocery stores. Nothing special."

"There's always something special about someone's hometown. Come on, think of something."

"Um.. I guess the stromboli. I don't know if you ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, I love stromboli, go on."

"It was originated in Pennsylvania. This pizza shop right by my house makes the best stromboli in my opinion. I love it. It's so good. I also miss my friends so much."  


"I miss mine too. I'm actually an international student from overseas. I'm from this little place called Holmes Chapel, in the UK."

"Really? I never heard you talk in an accent."

"Yeah, I don't know. I talk in an American accent so people wouldn't treat me different. I find it annoying when people only care about my accent and not about me."

"Hmm, I never really thought of it that way. I get it. I understand Harry. You really talk well in your American accent I have to say."

" Hi guys, I'm Jen and I'll be your server today. Do you guys want to start with an appetizer?" The waitress creeps up on us. Damn, we've been lost in conversation we forgot to check out menus.

Harry looks at the menu for a second. "Their calamari is to die for. Do you want to try it (Y/N)?"

"Yeah okay, I love calamari thank you."

"We'll have that and we will need more time for the main menu." 

"Okay anything to drink?"

"Water." We both say in unison. I chuckle and I feel him staring at me. I look up at him wondering what he's going to say next.

"You have such a cute laugh."

"Stop it Harry. I hate my laugh."

"No but seriously, you're so cute. I'm glad you said yes to hang out with me today."

"Why would I say no? I find you very... handsome." I can't believe I just said that to his face.

"Handsome?"

"Yeah. I always thought you were."

"Really? Didn't seem like you paid any attention to me like other girls. I guess that's why iIwanted to get to know you. We've never spoke."

"I'm going to be honest, I was too nervous to talk to you. You make me so nervous. I don't know why."

"Well, do you feel nervous around me now?"

"No,not at all actually."

"Good." I bite my bottom lip and feel an involuntary smile form.

💘💘💘

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, The baked ziti is the best! I need to come back here. Thank you so much Harry."

Yup, don't mention it. Come on let me take you to a very special place I like to go to." This was such a surprise but I'm so glad I came with him. He's so genuine and great to talk to. He even helped me figure out the direction I want to go in for Marketing. I'm thinking maybe Global Marketing because I've always wanted to travel out of here. I've never been out the country so it would be nice to make it my job.

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He turns to me, green eyes on my brown grinning like an idiot. I chuckle a little as we walk to his car in the restaurant's parking lot. We get in and he asks me if I wanted to listen to some music.

"Yeah sure. I love Fall Out Boy."

"Me too!" He exclaims.

"Really? Oh my God, what's your favorite song."

"I know this is typical but Thnks fr th Mmrs."

"Oh come on Harry. Really? You're not a real fan." That's the song that everyone says.

"Well, fine. I also like Dance, Dance and Irresistible." He presses a few buttons on his phone and starts playing "Sugar, We're Going Down."

"Still not a real fan. But I love The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes and What a Catch, Donnie."

"Never heard of it, but might as well listen." He changes the song and puts on the first one I mentioned. He bops his head indicating that he likes how it sounds.

"See told you. You need to listen to their first album."

💘💘💘

"Okay, we're here." Harry parks in front of a random cafe where I can see people eating outside. We get out the car and I look ahead and see what seems to be the promenade. The sun gleams on the both of us as we walk down a long path way to get to the rocks and the water. After a few twists and turns, we finally made it to where he wanted me to see.

"This is where I come to clear my head when shit gets crazy at school. I even do homework here sometimes when there's nobody around."

"It's beautiful Harry."

"I know I had to show it to you."

He picks up a little rock from the ground and throws it out into the water. He walks back a little and sits down on some steady rocks.

"Come sit with me." I sit next to him, crossing my legs.

"It's been pretty cool getting to know you today Harry."

"Yeah you too (Y/N). You're so down to Earth. I love that we can converse on certain topics. I can't do that with a lot of people."

"Thank you. You're very kind. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. Sometimes I feel very lonely at school. Most of my friends never really have time for me. Some people have a few conversations with me but pretend that I don't exist when they see me next week. It's been hard but I think it will get better. I think I need to get out of my room more." All my feelings pretty much slipped out. I really hope he doesn't think of me as this weird lame girl.

"(Y/N), if anyone ever made you feel less than, then fuck them. You should never settle for less. If they don't want to be your friend or whatever then."

"Yeah you're right. I do have that mind set. Sometimes it gets to me because of how cliquey this school can be."

"I know, I know.But can you promise me something?" He wraps his arm around me catching me off guard. I lean into his chest and he hugs me even closer. My heart rate speeds up and butterflies begin to form in the pit of my stomach.

"Sure Harry."

"Promise me that you will tell me anything that's on your mind. You're thoughts, dreams, worries, your new favorite band, you're favorite TV Show. Anything. I'll do the same. I'm going to be here for you.It will always stay between me and you. I know we've just met but I feel like this was long over do. Maybe this could be our place to escape to together."

"I promise Harry. You're amazing." He looks into my eyes for a moment and points out to the sky. "That sunset is so beautiful. But not as beautiful as you." He whispers into my ear. Harry pecks me on the cheek and I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. "Stop it. Stop being so adorable." I laugh and tease him. "I think you're the adorable one." I lean into him more and we sit back and watch the sunset.


	6. Alone Tonight? Part 1

This chapter contains some sexual content

Harry's Point of View

"Don't talk to me like that! You're the one that said we're over today and now you're mad I'm going to (Y/N)'s party?" I yell at my sort of ex-girlfriend. I keep my eyes on the road, trying not to get distracted by the building tension between us.

"Yes! She's a fucking whore. I told you what she did to me in high school and you would still go? And to top it all off, I find out you were cozying up to her for calc, if that's what you call it."

"She's still my friend since preschool and it's her birthday. After you broke up with me, I'm not obligated to do anything you say anymore. Bye and don't call me again Kat."

"Harry if you hang u--"

Before she could finish her sentence, I press the end call button. She really broke up with me today because i had to come clean about having study sessions with (Y/N). She saw me talk to her and hug her. I was just thanking her for helping me study for this calc exam I had to pass. I needed all the help I could get because she doesn't know anything about calc and neither does anyone else i know for that matter. My school doesn't have a good tutoring center either so she was my last resort. To be quite honest, I actually like (Y/N). We've gotten to know each other and I can't help but be attracted to her. She did do something that was extremely wrong to Kat, I can't deny that, but I believe people can change, you know?

I finally pull up to (Y/N)' house and ring her door bell. She answers after a few seconds. I hear the music blaring and a bunch of people in the background drinking and dancing.

Hey Harry, so glad you could make it!" I bend down and give her a hug.

"No problem (Y/N), Happy Birthday." I almost forgot, I have her card in my back pocket.

"This is for you." I took it out and handed it to her.

"Awe, thank you! Please come in."

I follow behind her passing some people I recognize from our college. I see one of my classmates from my History class. "Hey, Derek, what's up?" I give him a quick handshake. "Harry! Come back we have to play beer pong!" I nod my head and continue to follow her. We end up in her kitchen where I see a bunch of snacks and booze. "Okay, so snacks and drinks are all right here, help yourself when you're ready."

"Okay. Thanks (Y/N)."

"Yup. I heard about you and Kat, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. She wasn't meant for me.

"Maybe we can hang out a little later if you want? After you're done playing with the guys?"

"Yeah, yeah definitely. I'll find you as soon as I'm done."

She gives me a soft smile and bites her lip and walks off into the crowd.

Damn, I know that look from anywhere. If she wants to do what I think we're going to do , I'm here for it. I don't even care if Kat finds out. She should've trusted me.

***

"So what do you want to do?" I ask her, like I don't already know. (Y/n) brought me to her room. She's sitting right on her bed and I'm sitting at the chair by her desk. When we were studying together, I have to admit the chemistry between us was there. We did have sexual tension but I obviously put a barrier between it because of Kat.

"Want to watch Netflix? I have it set up on my TV. We could watch like an action movie or something."

"Yeah okay."

She grabs the remote and scrolls through and picks something I never seen before. "Come here." (Y/n) smiles to me. She pats the side of the bed next to her. I chuckle and get up to sit next to her.

After a few minutes, the movie wasn't interesting anymore, she was. I wanted her now, but I don't want to be pushy. Maybe I can give a slight signal.

I move a little closer to her and see that her hand is at the side of her. I take mine and put it on top of hers.

She gives me eye contact but her eyes moved to my lips. (Y/N) is just so beautiful, I can look at her all day.

"Fuck it." I whisper to myself and go in for a kiss. She kisses back, grabbing my face with her hand and I smile to myself because I could've did this five minutes ago.

It's like our lips our perfect for each other. I wanted to do this for so long.

I hear a moan escape her mouth as our kissing becomes more lustful. She let's go and starts to unbutton her shirt. I bite my lip in anticipation to see her beautiful body exposed to me for the first time.

"Do you want to?" She asks.

"Yes. I've wanted to for a long time (Y/N)."

"Really? I've always thought you were all about Kat."

"No, I don't want her anymore. I promise. She's too much drama. I'm totally over her." A part of me feels shitty for talking about her like this to the person she hates the most in the world. But I can't lie, Kat is just full of herself and controlling. I can't deal with it anymore.

"Good." She finishes unbuttoning her shirt and I see she's wearing lace red bra. I can feel my dick getting harder.

(Y/N) gets up and pushes me on the bed and straddles me. I smirk and bite my lip so ready for her.. She bends down and kisses at the nape of my neck while grinding her hips on my groin. Fuck that feels good. I need to be inside her now. My hands move to her ass, grabbing at it through her mini skirt.

"Mmm, (Y/n)"

She comes back up and grabs at the bottom of my t shirt. "Come on. Let's get these clothes off.." We both laugh in unison, as i sit up and take off my shirt. "God you're so sexy Harry, mm."

She kisses me on my lips, her tongue entering my mouth. She pulls down her panties and throws them across the room leaving her with just a skirt on.

She tugs at the bottom of my lip which makes me groan.

"Can I feel how wet you are baby?", I whisper in her ear. I kiss on her neck a little bit waiting for an answer.

"Yes Harry fuck."

I put one finger inside her and bite my lip at the feeling. "So fucking soaked for me (Y/N).", I put another finger and moan her name a little bit too loud.

All of a sudden I hear three loud knocks from outside her door. "Harry are you in there? Oh my God, don't tell me you're fucking that dumb bitch." I hear from the other side.

"Oh shit its Kat. What th--" Her voice sounds like she's been crying.

Kat bursts in the room, mascara running down her face.

"How could you Harry? After all I told you about her! Out of all girls you're going to sleep with her?" (Y/N) is still on top of me so there's no getting out of this one. I shake my head because now we got caught and we didn't even get to go all the way. I really do care about Kat and I never wanted for her to see this

"Kat get over it. We're in college now for fucks sake."

"You steal the guy that I wanted when we were at Liberty High, and now you steal the love of my life?"

I look down at my hands, shocked at what's happening. Did she just call me the love of her life?

(Y/n) gets off of me and walks towards her. "Leave please he doesn't want you. He wants me sweetie."

"Harry, you're the last person I would think that could betray like this. Don't talk to me ever again. I hate you."

"Baby, I'm sorry I--"

Kat storms off her hand wiping tears. I realized what came out of my mouth.

"Baby? seriously?"

"(Y/n), it slipped out I swear."

"Get out. It's just you and your hand tonight I guess." She picks up my shirt and throws it at me and walks towards me, giving me a hand signal to go. I walk out and turn to her. "I'm sorry."

She rolls her eyes and slams the door in my face.

I realize how hard I still am and want to finish off what we started. What she just said is just what I need.


	7. Alone Tonight? Part 2

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content

Continuation of last chapter

Harry's Point of View

Starving to touch myself, I run out of (Y/N)'s house and unlock my car door. I get inside, panting heavily, my cock aching in my jeans. I realize I can not do it right in front of her house just in case I get caught. I decide to drive back to my apartment which is about a five minute drive. 

My right hand goes to press on the start button of the car and to move the gear shift, as my left fumbles with the belt of my pants. I need contact so badly, it's fucking killing me. 

I take both of my hands to finally unbuckle my belt and pull down my jeans and my boxers. I immediately start rubbing on the tip with my thumb. My head falls back into the seat as a loud groan escapes my mouth. Shit, this feels so fucking good. I try not to get too flustered and I back out of the parking space and drive off, with one hand still on my dick. 

I start to glide my hand up and down slowly just to get me started. "Oh god..." I whisper to myself. I finally stop at a red light and jerk my dick off a little bit faster. "(Y/N)..." Her name slipped out of my mouth unexpectedly. When I masturbate, I don't usually think about anything, I just do it until I cum. Kat and I had a pretty decent sex life but this time, (Y/N) has me thinking about her. I wanted kiss every inch of her. I wanted to eat her out until she was dripping cum. The thought of that makes me clench the side on the driver seat. The light turns green and I speed down my block and park right in front of my flat. I put on my pants properly just in case I run into anyone that I know.

**

I unlock the door to my flat and run towards my bedroom. It's late so my roommates should be asleep because they have an early class tomorrow. I lock my door, put down my keys on my desk and take off my jeans. I took (Y/N)'s panties out of the pocket and I went straight into my bed and pulled out my hard dick from my boxers. I stroked it at a faster pace right away, soft moans spill from my lips.

i feel her soaked panties again and smell it. "Shit, baby.." My head falls on my pillow imagining everything I wanted to do with her. I can almost feel her beautiful plumped lips on the head of my dick. She teases the fuck out of me kissing it slowly from top to bottom. Then, she would take me in sucking slowly and I would moan out her name, throwing my head back groaning, waiting for my climax. My hand would grab on to her hair as I would guide her head up and down, showing her exactly how I want it.

At this point I am just speeding up the motion, gripping on to the side of my thighs. I try to slow down because I don't want to be finished yet. (Y/N) stops sucking and then takes off her skirt leaving her completely naked. I tell her to lay down and whisper how much I want to taste her just like tonight. She nods her head saying how much she wants me and I kiss the inner part of her thighs, V line, and finally the middle of her pussy. I imagine myself licking the fuck out of it like I have never eaten before. I grab (Y/N)'s panties and lick the middle of it still able to taste her. Fuck she tastes so fucking good. I couldn't help but glide my hands up and down my shaft faster and faster. "Fuck (Y/N), you taste amazing baby." I whisper to myself. I suck on the crotch of her panties just wishing and longing for more of it. "Oh my fucking... yes!" I yell out involuntarily. She grabs my hair, making my mouth work even harder than before. She yells out my name close to her orgasm. I flick my tongue on her clit and suck on it just so she cums faster. I just need her to cum all over my mouth. I want to lick it all up slowly, let her orgasm come through. I picture myself kissing her all over her mouth letting her taste herself.

I would stop and tell her how much I need to be inside her. She agrees and opens up her legs for me. I align myself and thrust in slowly at first making her feel every inch of me. She claws my back making me thrust faster. She moans every time I thrust in, her eyes closed, wanting me to go deeper. I finally hit that spot and she screams out begging for me to make her cum. I go faster and faster, bending down to suck her breasts slowly making her go crazy. I let her know how good and tight her pussy feels, whispering in her ear kissing and sucking on her neck. I pull out right before I cum and I start eating her out again sucking on her clit. I would jerk off at the same time so we could cum together. She cums in less than a minute while I stop and cum all over her body.

My hips starts to contract and my whole body shakes as white liquid shoots out of of me, sliding down my hand and dick. I groan out (Y/N)'s name one last time, grinding into my bed, gripping the fuck out of my sheets, knuckles turning red.

"Damn.." I whisper low, feeling so satisfied. I want (Y/N) and I to get completely naked and finish what we started. I have never came like this before. No one has ever made me so sexually frustrated and horny.

I hear my phone buzz and I get up to wash my hands in my bathroom. I come out and look to see what the notification was. "Ugh, really?" I roll my eyes at the sight of her name.

From Kat: "Can we talk?"


	8. Restroom

Your Point of View

This chapter contains sexual content

I giggle nervously into my boyfriend’s neck as he whispers some dirty words in my ear.

“Um Harry, Y/n, were you listening to what we were saying?” Our friend Justin asks. We’re at this dinner party with some friends. We thought it was needed, since we didn’t see each other in a few months. 

“Uh, yeah sure Justin.” Harry replies sarcastically, kissing me on the cheek. I laugh and Justin rolls his eyes. He continues to talk amongst the rest of the table.

Harry comes closer to my ear again, “I just want to be inside you again, fuck.” A familiar feeling comes over as I think about what me and Harry did about an hour before coming here. “Making you scream, begging me to go faster...deeper.” I start to get even hornier biting my lip. He starts to kiss my neck, putting his hand on my thigh. “Ha-Harry..” 

I give him a look, reminding him that we are not alone. His mouth comes to my ear once more. “Baby, I don’t care. If I could make love to you right here, I would.” I sneak a quick kiss and lay my hand on his lap, turning towards the conversation. A few moments later, I just say “fuck it” to myself and whisper, “You just made me so fucking wet.” I keep my eyes on him as my hand reaches for his crotch. I palm his dick through his pants and I hear his breathing become heavier.

“Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes.” I whisper. Harry gives me a smirk as I excuse myself and leave to the bathroom. I laugh at the thought of what we are about to do. When I reach the bathroom, I lock the door. Good thing it’s a bathroom for one person at a time. 

A few minutes later, I hear a knock on the door. “Baby it’s me.” 

I open it and Harry rushes in, quickly locking the door behind him. We immediately start kissing my hands move to his belt unbuckling it. I pull down his boxers and take his really hard cock in my hands. My hands more up and down as I hear a sigh of relief come from his mouth. I bend down on my knees and lick all around the tip. I put him in my mouth, moving my mouth up and down, massaging as I go. “Fuck yes.” He says softly. His fingers grab on to my hair as I suck on the head only because I know he loves it when I do this. 

I stop sucking and jerk him off even faster than before for a moment. I take him in my mouth again going up and down quickly. He throws his head back, holder on to my hair even tighter. I slow down, trying to keep my mouth from getting tired. He thrusts his body back and forth as I keep sucking. 

He stops and lets out a groan, as I feel his cum enter my mouth. I take him out and swallow it. There some left on him so I lick it off. 

“Now it’s my turn to make you feel good.” I get up and he begins kissing my neck, pushing me up against the wall. 

Harry pulls my panties down from under my dress and puts one finger inside. I let out a moan immediately when it slides in. “So wet for me, shit.” His fingers pump in and out as I bring him closer, kissing him all over his mouth. “Let’s get this dress off.” I turn around so he can unzip me. He unclasped my bra and my breasts bounce free. Harry licks around my left nipple and nibbles on it. “Ugh..yes Harry” He sucks on it and does the same thing to my other breast.

He stops, takes his dick and pushes it in me. He starts to thrust slowly. I gasp, hitting my head lightly against the wall. “Oh my god.” I whimper. I wrap my leg around him as he sucks on the nape of my neck.

“You feel so fucking good baby. I needed this, you have no idea.” Harry tells me, looking into my eyes.

“Me too babe.” I pant even more as he picks up the pace and goes faster.

He hits my g spot every time he thrusts and I can’t help but dig my nails in his back. 

Harry loses control and we end up on the floor. 

“Are you alright?” A man asks from outside the door. I’m assuming it’s one of the employees. I just remembered that the entrance to the kitchen is close by.

“Uhh yeah I’m fine!” Harry yells back. I snicker to myself because of how loud we are. He smiles at my reaction, biting his bottom lip.

We try to get to a comfortable position but I’m on top this time.

I take his cock adjusting at my entrance and sit on it. I begin to ride him, my hands on his chest. Our breathing becomes heavier as I grind my hips. “Harry…” His name slips from my lips. “Fuck.. I love it when you’re on top y/n.” Both of his hands grip on the sides of my hips. I bounce lightly, up and down, his shaft hitting my favorite spot once again. My moans get louder as my head is thrown back in pleasure. I can feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. I bounce even faster wanting to cum so badly. “There you go baby, don’t stop. I’m close too.” A few more bounces and I feel my body shake on top of him. “Harry! Ugh!” I cum all his dick as my climax shatters through me. I ride out my high cursing and moaning his name. 

“Baby...” He takes his dick out of me and starts jerking himself off, releasing himself on my back and ass. He groans loudly, eyes shut as his hand slides up and down his cock.

We catch our breaths as we get up and fix ourselves. 

He playfully kisses my neck as I’m fixing my hair. “The whole restaurant probably heard us.” I tell him. I turn slightly and peck him on the lips. “Like I said before, If I could do it out there in front of everyone I would.”


	9. You Mean Nothing To Me Part 1

Your Point of View- A few days before

I cut into the chicken on my plate and ate a piece. My teeth crunch through the hard dry meat that my boyfriend Jace just made. He's not that good at cooking but at least he tried.

"Are you listening?" He asks me. We finally get to eat dinner together since we're always busy at work. 

"Yeah?" I chuckle, trying not to choke. I take a sip of my water and ask him what he said.

"Can you come to this dinner party my job is having? It's a big deal since I'm getting promoted."

"Of course." I give him a soft smile and take a stab at the carrots. I roll my eyes in my head because I hate it when I have to parade around with him at social gatherings. It's my biggest pet peeve. I love him but sometimes I feel like he pretends that he has this perfect life to get validation from these people. Our relationship is far from perfect. We have our days where we can't stand each other. Lately, it's been okay in paradise.

"When is it?" I ask.

"Saturday." Shit, that's in three days.

"That's so close. How come you didn't ask me before? What if I had plans?"

"Babe, I just remembered. It's not a big deal. We'll be there an hour." 

"Uh-huh sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know I hate going to these types of things. It's not my scene"

"Okay if you don't want to go I--"

"I already said yes. It's fine." My tone coming off harsher than usual.

"Well okay..." He gets up with his empty plate and starts washing it in the sink.

I sit there and try to figure out what the fuck I'm going to wear.

👄👄👄

We finally arrive at the venue and I see all the wives walking in there with their men reporting for duty. I shake my head, irritated at how this world works. Jace finds a parking close by and turns off the engine. 

"You look so beautiful tonight." He tells me, rubbing his thumb on my knuckles. My mouth curves into a smile, my hand reaching for his face. "I love that suit on you. I'm still going to cringe all night though.”

“Fair enough. I promise it's not going to be that bad." I roll my eyes playfully. He comes out of the driver's seat and opens the door for me to come out. I place my hand in his as he locks the door and we start to walk inside.

"Hello welcome! What are your names?" the host asks at the front.

"Jace Adams and (Y/N)"

It takes her a few seconds to check off our names on the sheet. "Okay, go straight back there and you can find your names at your seats. 

We thank her and walk behind another couple. I admire the dress of the woman in front of me. It's the perfect red and fits her figure to the T. 

The man she is with looks back at us. When I see his face, my mouth opens and my stomach turns into a billion knots. I never thought I would see those green eyes again. He cuts his eyes at me, and greets Jace. 

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" 

"Good, congrats on the promotion, you deserve it." 

"Thanks man." I stare into space, wondering how this could be. 

We get to our seats and I see Harry and his partner pull out the chairs right next to us. Harry's chair is next to mine, I feel my whole body shake as I see his movements from the side of my eye. Jace hands touch both of my shoulders from behind. "Harry, this is my girlfriend, (Y/N)" 

He sits down next to me, and puts his hand out. "Pleasure." He whispers. I shake it, his eyes never leaving mine. He gives me that same look from five years ago. The look that sends the familiar chilling feeling down my spine.

"Excuse me.." I get up suddenly, my nerves getting the best of me. That man is probably one of the worst things that ever happened to me.

I come out into the hallway, my back is against the wall. My breathing starts to shorten as the memories start to flow back. I can feel my chest tighten up and hold on to it. "Baby what's wrong are you okay?" Jace place his hand on my back.

"Yeah, yeah... shit my chest..." 

"Should I call for help?" I hear Harry ask us. I keep my head down terrified to look at him.

"No, I'm-- I'm okay." Harry walks back inside.

"Are you having a panic attack babe?" 

“I-- I don’t know, I--”

Jace starts to rub my back guiding me to relax.

I begin to calm down focusing on Jace's voice. 

"Do you want to go home? I'm sorry I dragged--"

"No no. I'm fine I promise."

After a few moments, I find my center. I give him a kiss and hug him. "I love you." I see Harry standing by the door. His face in disgust. I cut my eyes at him, hugging Jace tighter. "I love you too."

"I'll be back. I'm going to use the bathroom quickly. I just need to freshen up." I kiss him and begin to walk towards the bathroom.

I start to curse under my breath when I make it inside. 

It took me a while to get over him. Out of all people, Harry Styles is Jace's co worker. Why?!

I sit down at the chair by one of the mirrors. I'm trying to think about how I'm going to make it through the night with him right next to me.

I see the door push, a tall figure coming in. "What the f--" 

"(Y/N), I missed you so much baby." Harry says, his eyes digging deep into my soul. He looks me up and down biting his lips. 

"You're not suppose to be here, this is the ladies bathroom." 

"That didn't stop us before..."

He comes closer slowly. 

"After all these years, I still feel the same way." I couldn't believe this is happening. 

"Stop it, I fucking hate you! Get out, please!"

"Come on, I know you don't want me to leave."

"Yes I do!"

He places his hands on the sides of the chair bending down, his face very close to mine. I turn my head, scared for my life, my breathing shortening again.

"Why did you have to leave me like that? You broke my fucking heart (Y/N)." He whispers these words in my ear. 

"Why don't I remind you? You cheated on me through out our whole relationship. You were controlling and physically and emotionally abusive. Remember that time you kept kicking me in the stomach until I couldn't take it anymore?"

"Baby I'm sorry I--" 

"Save it." 

"I promise, I've changed."

"I don't care. You mean nothing to me." He gets up suddenly and paces back and forth.

"Jace, huh?" He chuckles to himself, shakes his head. At this point, I don't know what he's going to do.

"Don't bring him into this. You have a girlfriend. Why are you even doing this?"

"Oh, she just someone I'm fucking."

"Well, I'm in love with Jace and happy, just in case you need confirmation. I don't want anything to do with yo--"

He comes towards me back in the same position, our faces close to each other once more.

His hand starts to touch my face softly. I bite my lip, my body in shock. 

"God, I miss those fucking lips of yours." His thumb traces my bottom lip. 

"You're still perfect, shit." The lustful thoughts came back. I hate to admit it but we had amazing sex. He made me feel worthless our whole relationship. When we would have sex, it was the only time I ever felt loved and cared for by him. He had this control over me and he is doing it all over again.

"Please just--" 

"Do you remember how good it was when I made love to you baby? How loud I made you scream, how wet you were from a simple touch?" Harry whispers in my ear, his hand moving to my thigh, trailing it up and down. He kisses different parts of neck, sucking on that sweet part I like. He remembers. My body give in, the familiar wetness he mentioned soaks through my panties.

“(Y/n) are you okay babe?” I hear Jace’s voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

My eyes widen stumbling on what to say. 

“You better tell him you’re okay.” His lustful eyes from moments before turn into anger.

👄👄👄


	10. You Mean Nothing To Me Part 2

Warning: This chapter contains subject of domestic violence and abuse. 

Your Point of View- Continuation of the last chapter

“You better tell him you’re okay.”

I saw that same look in his eyes. The look he gave me right before he slapped me around when I did something “wrong”. When he gave me a black eye because I questioned where he was one night.

I think I know what I have to do. I won’t let him destroy me again.

“Jace! Help! Harry’s---” Before I can finish, Harry covers my mouth. 

“Harry!? What the fuck are you doing in there with her? Open the door now!”

“You stupid bitch!” He whispers harshly in my ear. I wince back, trying to scream through his fingers. He won’t budge. I try to move my head back and forth so I could be free from his grip. Nothing is working.

I bite down on one of his fingers and he hisses immediately pulling his hand back.

Before he can try to stop me again I scream, “Harry’s trying to hurt me Jace, please--” Harry slaps the shit out of me cutting me off. I turn my head towards him again, fucking terrified to make any eye contact. My eyes begin to water, a few tears running down my cheek. “I wouldn’t have to do that if you did what you were told.”

I hear Jace trying to kick down the door. My heart racing every millisecond trying to contain myself from freaking out.

“Somebody help! My girlfriend is locked inside! Harry-- He’s trying to hurt her!” I hear him yell from outside the door. Harry curses under his breathe, beginning to panic. He looks around the bathroom searching for something. 

He runs towards a window to the right of me. He unlocks it, opens it up and walks back to me. “What are you doing, please don't do this!" 

“Let’s go, you’re coming with me” He scoops me up from the chair and pushes me towards the window. “No! Let me go!” I try to stall by holding onto both sides screaming Jace’s name. “Jace! He trying to kidnap me! He’s pushing me out the window! please! Jace---”

“Shut the fuck up!”I start to sob again at the harshness of his tone. We make it outside. I crawl weakly onto the grass, praying Jace or anyone would somehow save me in time. Harry grabs me by the arm to get me to my feet and he wraps his arm around me tightly, making sure I can’t escape.

“(Y/n)!” I see Jace at the corner of my eye running out of the entrance.

“Jace!” Harry grabs my hand and begins to run. I try to resist with every muscle in my body. “Let’s go!” He jerks my hand towards him and begins to run again. I run with him toward the other end of the street. I can feel my body trying to give out from all the emotions and fears that are going through my mind right now. We eventually end up at his car. He unlocks it and tells me to go to the back seat and to lay down. All I can think of his Jace's face, trying to save me but he just couldn’t.

“Keep your head down. If you lift it one inch, there will be consequences.”

He turns the car on and starts drive to god knows where. Tears start to burn through my eyes as I try to convince myself that everything will be okay. Jace will come find me. 

“I don’t want to hear any crying, (Y/n).” The irritation and anger in his voice was so evident. I can’t even imagine what he will do to me. 

***

A/n: HEY YOUUUU!!! YES YOU!! So I was trying something different. I wasn't sure if it was good or not, so I just stopped it right at the end there. I want to get your reaction to this idea. Please vote and comment if you want me to continue and make a part 3!!!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!- Kay


	11. Goodnight n Go Part 1

This chapter is based on the song Goodnight n Go by Ariana Grande. (Some of the lyrics originally written by Imogen Heap) I love the lyrics and thought it could make a good chapter. Enjoy! 

Some lyrics:

Tell me why you gotta look at me that way

You know what it does to me

So baby, what you tryna say? Ayy

Lately, all I want is you on top of me

You know where your hands should be

So baby, won't you come show me? Mmm

I got you, I got you dreamin' (oh)

You close your eyes and you're screamin' (oh)

Play with your mind for no reason

I know you love how I tease it (oh, oh)

You know that I'm playin', so don't be mistaken

You already know what I'm thinkin', boy

Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?

It's impossible to ignore you, ah

Why must you make me laugh so much?

It's bad enough we get along so well

Just say goodnight and go

Oh, oh, oh

Just say goodnight and go

Oh, oh, oh

Just say goodnight and go

One of these days

You'll miss your train and come stay with me

(It's always say goodnight and go)

We'll have drinks and talk about things

And any excuse to stay awake with you

And you'd sleep here, I'd sleep there

But then the heating may be down again

(At my convenience)

We'd be good, we'd be great together

Your Point of View

I wrap my scarf around my neck dreading to walk outside. It's about 20 degrees out in New York and I had to work the late shift tonight. I just want to get to my apartment and go under the covers. I started towards the revolving door. When I get outside, I see the man that I love standing right outside my job's entrance. We make eye contact and he smiles immediately, opening his arms to give me a hug. I let go and butterflies start to form in my stomach. I get a good look at his beautiful face, still in awe at this man. 

"How are you, (Y/N)?"

"Good, how are you? What are you doing back in New York?" I chuckle and shake my head in disbelief. I never thought I would see him after all this time.

"I was visiting some friends over here. An employer called me yesterday for an interview as well."

"That's amazing. I thought I wouldn't see you for a long time."

"There's always something to bring me back you know?" He smirks and I look away, biting my bottom lip. Why does he have to be so cute? 

"Well I actually have to catch my train back home so I'll see you soon okay? You look great by the way."

I smile and thank him. "Goodnight Harry. Have a safe trip" He walks away and a part of me breaks a little. All the memories with him floods back into my mind. It's been two years since I last saw him.

***

I can't sleep. All the nights that we spent together is all I could think about. Our relationship was sex mostly and going out here and there. We never made it official. I couldn't help but fall in love with him. He is everything I need I need in a man but it's a pity I didn't come out and say, I love you.

I hear my phone ring from my night stand. Who could be calling me so late? I see that it's Harry calling. My heart skips a beat wondering what's going on. Is he okay? Did he catch his train on time?

"Hey Harry, are you okay?"

"Hey (Y/N), I'm sorry for calling so late, I missed my train and my friends aren't picking up. All the hotels around here are booked. Is it okay if I stay at your place just for tonight? I know your apartment is about ten minutes away."

"Ye-yeah, come over. It's not a problem."

"Thank you so much (Y/N), I'll be right there."

He hangs up and I get all giddy but it hits me, "Oh shit, I need to find something decent to wear." All I had on was pajama pants and an over sized t shirt.

I jump out of bed, running to my closet thinking of all the clothes I wish I have but don't. I find some Adidas sweat pants and a crop top and slip into them.

I check myself in the mirror, fixing my hair, running my fingers through it. I dash out of my bedroom door, checking to see if my living room or kitchen needs tidying up. I take a few things out of my living room that look out of place and hide it in my closet and behind furniture. After getting lost into making everything perfect I here a buzz on the intercom. I walk over pressing the button. "Hey, it's Harry." "Okay I'll buzz you right in" My fingers shaking, I click the button to let him in. My anxiousness kicks in waiting for him to come up. How the fuck am I going to survive this night without showing how I feel about him? I love this man so much, I couldn't breathe properly without him throughout these two years.

My flustered thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door and a ring at my door bell.

I look through and see him patiently waiting. I open it and give him a quick hug.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"Don't even mention it." He bends down, grabs his bag and comes in. "Want a drink?" I offer to him. One of our favorite things to do when we were together was get drunk and just talk about what was on our minds. He puts his bag down next to my bookshelf.

"Absolutely!" Harry chuckles walking with me to my kitchen.

I grab two glasses from the dish holder and rinse it out in the sink. "So tell me about work." He says trying to break the silence. "Can we not talk about work." I let out a earned sigh and clank the glasses on the counter. "Come on (Y/N) you know this was our thing. Just let everything out."

"Well my boss is a total dick for one." I go to the other side of the kitchen for some liquor and poor it in the two glasses. "Aren't they all?" He replies.

"Cheers to that" I snicker and take a quick sip. 

"No but seriously, what's going on at your job? 

"I need to leave that place. I thought everything was going to be perfect. I mean it's one of the biggest PR companies on the East Coast. But it's so fucking toxic in there. Everyday I walk in there I just want to break everything. I hate it but at least the pay is good. I need it for these student loans."

"Shit,(Y/N). I can't believe that it's not working out. I'm so sorry I-- I remember the day you got that call back from them. I've never seen you more happy in my life like everything was fine again. Fuck, I just wanted you to be fine, for once." Harry shook his head and brought the glass to his lips taking another sip.

I reached out and rubbed his back. "It's okay. I will figure something out."

He looks at me shaking his head, not believing a word. "I'll help you. Whenever you're ready, I will get you out of there you have my word."

There he goes, always putting him self out there for me. A smile forms on my face. I place my hand on top of his, rubbing against his pale knuckles. A huge grin appears, dimples formed in his cheek. "Thank you."

***

"Here are some blankets and a pillow. If you need anything don't hesitate to come and ask me. Okay?" I bite my lip handing him everything he needs for the pull out couch in my living room. He puts everything down and pulls me in for a tight hug I did not expect. He rocks me side to side and whispered another thank you in my ear. My arms wrap around his back as I gently stroke the back of his hair.

I let go of him and cup his cheek playfully. "You don't have to keep saying thank you Harry. Seriously, it's not a problem at all. It's nice to have someone here anywhere. Sometimes it's too quiet." I laugh and give him another hug, trying to play off what I just said. He kisses me on the cheek and lets me go.

Moments later I'm finally under the covers again, my heart beating out of my chest, mesmerized by everything about him and everything that just happened. I was fighting the urge to tell him it's okay to sleep next to me in my bed. It took me two weeks to have a good night's rest after he left me.

***

*Knock, knock*

"Hey, (Y/N)? Sorry but do you have another blanket?"

I turn on my lamp and open the door.

"Did the heating go down again? Shit I'm sorry Harry. All this rent I pay..."

"It's okay. Better than some random hotel." I walk over pretending to look for an extra blanket, knowing damn well what I'm going to say to him.

"Damn, I don't think I have an extra blanket. But um... you're welcome to sleep in my bed. The heat is always on in my room." I flash him a big smile and look away immediately, terrified of what he will say next.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face. I hope he isn't creeped out. I just need to use this night to my advantage. I haven't had contact with him in over two years if I can have him close to me just for one night, I'll take it.

"Yes, of course. I can't have you freezing to death in my living room."

He looks down at the ground, his lips curved into a huge grin.

We jump into my bed at the same time. I turn off the night and tell him goodnight.

He reaches over, pecks me on the cheek for the second time and tells me good night and thank you once again.

I squeeze the fuck out of my sheets trying to process these mixed feelings. I'm so fucking stupid. What did I think was going to happen? He would hold me and tell me that he regrets leaving me? We would make love and everything would go back to the way it was?

Thinking out loud, I turn over on my back debating if I should tell him what's on my mind or not. Fuck it. 

"Harry, I was never fine."

"Wh-- what?"His voice a little raspier than moments ago.

"In the kitchen, you told me that you've always wanted me to be fine. When you left me, I was never fine."

***

A/N: Okay but this was really really fun to write and this song will always hold a special place in my heart. Especially since it makes me think about this guy I have deep ass feelings for in my job... sighhhhh... If you haven't listened to the song and you stan my sis Ariana Grande, PLEASE DO, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL SONG AND I CRY EVERY TIME. WE STAN. I want to make a part 2! Stay tuned!!! Love you!!- Kay


End file.
